Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style)
TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse (The ZhuZhus) *Jill - Polly's Mom (The ZhuZhus) *Bill - Polly's Dad (The ZhuZhus) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Rita (Hugo Series) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Owen-Only (Captain Flamingo) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Ellen (The ZhuZhus) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jordan - Michael Jackson *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Roberta Tubbs (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Rihanna *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Hugo (Hugo Series) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Rita We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Owen-Only Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style): Frankie-Polly's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Snapshot - 87.png|Rita as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Polly.png|Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse as Riley Anderson 160b - Walking the Plankton (095).jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:TheUltimateCartoonAllStarsCompetitionPremiumRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG